Les contes de fées ne finissent pas tous comme on le voudrait
by DrWeaver
Summary: Une idée de ce que Beckett pourrait répondre à Castle après le 5x24 et des conséquences de cette réponse *SPOILER SAISON 6*


_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Me voici avec un OS assez spécial, sur une probable fin de saison 6. Une idée originale et assez délirante (et totalement OOC et aussi un peu sadique, je précise). Merci aux discussions FB et surtout à McCartneyQC pour cette idée. _

_Enjoy ^^_

**Titre : Les contes de fées ne finissent pas tous comme on le voudrait.**

Ils avaient tout prévu. Un an de préparation, de grandes discussions, de compromis vainement accordés, de doutes à chaque décision. En y repensant, elle avait accepté, non sans en avoir fait le tour de la question. Assis sur cette balançoire, dans ce parc qui leur tenait à cœur, elle y avait réfléchi en pesant le pour et le contre sur cette situation à laquelle elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle avait été surprise par cette demande, arrivée tel un cheveu sur la soupe. Simple mais tellement romantique. Et malgré ses doutes et sa liste de pour et contre, elle avait dit « oui », non sans esquisser un sourire, qui fit rater un battement de cœur à son partenaire.

Il lui avait laissé le temps de se faire à l'idée avant d'engager la fameuse discussion sur cette préparation de _leur_ journée. Leur plus belle journée. Celle qui reste à graver dans les mémoires. Le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire. Fin d'un livre. Début d'un autre. Officialisation d'un amour inconditionnel pour l'autre.

Et malgré la distance Washington/New-York, ils avaient avancer. Étape par étape. Un pied devant l'autre, main dans la main. Réservation de la salle, de l'église achat de la robe et du costume trois pièces, ainsi que du gâteau. Envoi des faire-parts, retour des réponses, plan de table. Bien entendu, ils avaient décidé de n'en parler qu'à la famille et aux amis proches. Pas de publicité malencontreuse venant des journaux (télévisuels ou écrits). Quelque chose de simple, de non tape à l'œil. Et le plus important de tout : le choix de la date. Un jour spécial pour eux :

23 Mai 2014

Pour fêter cette demande, quoi de mieux qu'un mariage un an après, jour pour jour ? Il en avait fait la demande et l'avait même supplié de choisir cette date. Et après, on dit que ce sont les femmes les plus romantiques. Foutaise.

Les contes de fées ne finissent pas tous comme on le voudrait.

Elle était rentrée, au bras de son père, ce dernier ému par ce jour si spécial. Il l'avait attendu depuis tellement de temps et puis il repense à sa femme, qui ne pourra pas assister à cet événement marquant dans la vie de leur fille. Quant à elle, elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied, son « One and done », comme elle ne cessait de répéter. Il était en face d'elle, leurs regards accrochés, une discussion silencieuse que seuls eux savent le faire.

Après les longs discours du prêtre et les chants religieux, le prêtre laissa les futurs mariés avec leurs discours. Le marié prit la parole en premier. Il fit signe à Esposito de ranger le papier. Il le connaissait par cœur.

- Au début de notre partenariat, tu étais formidable et j'étais fort minable. Et puis, je suis resté, avec l'aide du Maire. Tu n'étais pas contente et moi c'était le contraire. A ton contact, j'ai changé. J'ai mûri.

Tout en continuant son discours, il prit les mains de sa compagne. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Je t'aime Kate, plus que ma propre vie.

Il fit une pause.

- Always

Quand ce fut à son tour, la jeune flic demanda à son témoin et meilleur amie Lanie de lui passer son discours.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi pour les mots et les longs discours mais sache que, grâce à toi, j'ai aussi changé. J'ai appris ce que c'était d'aimer. J'ai appris à faire confiance à l'autre. J'ai appris à t'aimer. Tout simplement.

Elle rendit le papier à la métisse et les mariés s'échangèrent les alliances. Et c'est là que le prêtre posa la question qui changera ce jour magique en jour tragique.

- Est-ce que, dans l'assistance, quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage ? Qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Le prêtre toise la foule et au moment où il allait reprendre, un homme se leva.

« Moi »

« Moi »

« Moi »

Au final, trois hommes se levèrent et se regardèrent. Incompréhension dans la salle, comme du côté du marié. Après un dernier regard vers la femme qu'il aimait, il partit, laissant en plan tout le monde, et surtout sa bien-aimée sur l'autel du bâtiment chrétien.

Les contes de fées ne finissent pas tous comme on le voudrait.

La pluie battait son fort, depuis quelques minutes déjà. A croire que le temps se mettait à jouer avec eux. Il faisait les cent pas, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour en arriver là.

- Rick ! Attend !

Elle l'avait suivi sur le parvis de l'église. Elle lui attrape le poignet.

- S'il te plaît … Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Et là, comme une scène d'un film tournée au ralenti, il se retourne tout doucement. Elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler.

- M'expliquer ? Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu aurais dû … Tu aurais dû m'en parler. J'aurai compris, tu sais. Mais, comme à ton habitude, tu as préféré tout garder. Comme à ton habitude, tu en as fait qu'à ta tête.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Lui continue, sans sourciller.

- Tes doutes, et encore tes doutes. Encore et toujours.

Il se retourne, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

- C'est ta vie, tu me l'as assez répété. Alors vit-la comme tu le souhaites et j'en ferai autant. Moi, j'arrête les frais.

Il ramène d'un coup son bras vers lui, faisant presque tomber de surprise Kate, retirant, au passage, la bague de son doigt, la lâchant à ses pieds. Il quitte les marches de l'église, et violemment, il jette son discours à la poubelle la plus proche. Papier s'imprégnant des gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel. Elle le regarde partir, les yeux embués, la flotte sur le visage, le mascara dégoulinant. Et machinalement, elle descend les marches, une par une, se dirigeant vers ladite poubelle. Elle récupère le papier. L'eau a effacé quasiment tout le texte, écrit à la main. Seule une phrase est encore lisible :

_Je t'aime Kate, plus que ma propre vie._

_Always_

Elle laisse tomber la feuille, sur le tarmac trempé. Elle s'agenouille, pleurant à chaudes larmes la fin de son conte de fée.

Trois baisers ne voulant rien dire.

Des erreurs minimes mais tellement importantes en ce jour. Pourquoi ces hommes, collègues de boulot, ont-ils acceptés de venir ? Pourquoi ont-ils parlé ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas restés assis ? Pourquoi l'homme de Dieu n'a-t-il pas parlé plus vite ? A cette heure-ci, ils auraient été mariés. A cette heure-ci, elle est seule. Abandonnée par cet homme qu'elle aime tant. Abandonnée par sa belle-famille. Et … sûrement abandonnée par ses anciens collègues, sa seconde famille.

En parlant de ses amis et collègues, ils la regardent du haut des marches, Esposito lâchant un « je le savais », alors que Lanie lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes, essayant de le rabrouer.

Lui, a tourné au coin de la rue, sans se retourner et surtout sans jamais revenir. Plus jamais il ne croira aux contes de fées. Plus jamais il n'aimera. Plus jamais on l'y reprendra.

C'est la fin d'un conte.

La fin d'une histoire.

La fin d'un tout.

La fin.


End file.
